


Keep It To Yourself (#162 Attack)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [45]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie said he'd protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It To Yourself (#162 Attack)

Don smirked. He couldn't help it. Not after what he knew. Big bad Edgerton taking orders from his baby brother.

Charlie scowled at him.

Don smirked more.

"Ian step out of the room for a moment." Charlie's voice was cold. Ian moved quickly.

Don was expecting Charlie to start yelling, or maybe give some weird analogy. He was not expecting the back of Charlie's hand across his face hard enough to knock him from the chair to the floor.

"When you are under my roof you will keep your opinions to yourself and that includes keeping them off your face."


End file.
